memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pierwszy kontakt
Pierwszy kontakt [ang. first contact] to pierwsze spotkanie między przedstawicielami dwóch gatunków lub rządów. Procedury pierwszego kontaktu Pierwsze kontakty ludzi :Nota : pierwsze kontakty są podawane chronologicznie według czasu, a nie alfabetycznie. Pierwszy kontakt z Vulcanami :2063, 5 kwietnia: Zefram Cochrane przeprowadził historyczny pierwszy lot warp ludzkości, co doprowadziło do pierwszego kontaktu między ludźmi i Vulcanami. (ENT: Broken Bow; TNG: Attached; VOY: Friendship One; Star Trek: First Contact) Pierwszy kontakt z Klingonami opis Pierwszy kontakt z Enolianami :2152, 27 Listopad - 11 Grudzień (data szacunkowa). Kapitan Archer i Komandor Porucznik Tucker zakończyli udany pierwszy kontakt na plancie Keto-Enol z gatunkiem Enolian. Opuszczając system zostali aresztowani przez Enoliańską Straż pod zarzutem przemytu i zostali wysłani na Canamar. (ENT: Canamar) Pierwsze kontakty Federacji :Nota : pierwsze kontakty są podawane chronologicznie według czasu, a nie alfabetycznie. Pierwszy kontakt z Klingonami 2151, 10 Kwiecień (data szacunkowa). Pierwszy choć nie oficjalny kontakt między ludźmi i Klingonami miał miejsce w Broken Bow, Oklahoma na Ziemi po tym jak Klingoński statek zwiadowczy klasy K'toch wykonał awaryjne lądowanie na polu kukurydzy. Podczas spotkania z farmerem Moore, Klingoński pilot statku Klaang został postrzelony w samoobronie z karabinu plazmowego. Powodem tego wydarzenia była bariera językowa i agresywne zachowanie obcego wobec człowieka. (ENT: Broken Bow) Ponowny kontakt z Klingonami Nastąpił ponowny kontakt Klingonów z Federacją po niemal stu latach, w tym okresie nikt z Federacji nie widział Klingona. 2256 SD 1207.87-1207.89 (data szacunkowa). Po nieudanej Misji zwiadowczej w systemie UFC 012073. Przed statkiem Starfleet U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 ujawnił się zamaskowany Klingoński statek Sarkofag. Był to początek konfliktu zbrojnego znanego jako Wojna Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium. Oficer komunikacyjny Januzzi zgodnie z rozkazem Kapitan Georgiou wysłał zakodowaną wiadomość do Dowództwa Starfleet. Z informacją, że nawiązali kontakt z Klingonami. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Pierwszy kontakt z Romulanami opis Pierwszy kontakt z Talosianami 2236 rok. Talosianie zwabili SS Columbia statek Ziemi na planetę Talos IV i doprowadzili do przymusowego lądowania. Z całej załogi przeżył tylko z jeden rozbitek o imieniu Vina. Nie znając ludzkiej anatomii poskładali jej ciało, wszystko wewnątrz działało, jednak była zniekształcona. Po sondowaniu jej umysłu uznali gatunek za interesujący. Pierwszy kontakt z przedstawicielem ludzi i Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet nie był oficjalny, tylko wynik podstępu Talosian. (TOS: The Cage) 2254 rok. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 odebrała sygnał SOS statku SS Columbia. Statek przybył do systemu Talos i weszła w orbitę czwartej planety. Gdzie Zespół zwiadowczy transportował się na powierzchnię, gdzie napotkali iluzję rozbitków. Po czym Kapitan Pike został porwany i sprowadzony do podziemnego kompleksu, gdzie za pomocą iluzji próbowali go doprowadzić do zakochania się w Vina. Związek ten miał dać początek ludzkiemu gatunkowi niewolników, którzy mieli być użyci do odbudowy planety. Z powodu oporu Pike zaakceptowania Vina, Talosienie sprowadzili dla niego dwie kobiety z Enteprise. Mimo danego mu wyboru partnerki, Kapitan uciekł z celi na powierzchnię. Talosianie analizując historię jego gatunku i nienawiści do wszelkiego rodzaju formy niewoli doszli do wniosku, że eksperyment się nie powiódł. Pozwolili na odejście oficerów, a Vina z powodu jej prawdziwego wyglądu pozostała z nimi. Gdzie spędzi swoje życie z iluzją Kapitana Pike, jako jej partnera. Pierwszy kontakt z przedstawicielami Starfleet został oceniony jak wrogi, dlatego planeta została objęta kwarantanną przez Federację. Złamanie kwarantanny grozi karą śmierci. Decyzja ta prawdopodobnie doprowadzi do wymarcia gatunku Talosian. (TOS: The Cage) Pierwszy kontakt z starożytnymi insektoidami 2269 SD 5221.3 - 5221.8. Załoga statku Starfleet U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 w orbicie gwiazdy Questar M-17 odkryła wrak statku gatunku starożytnych insektoidów. Pierwszy kontakt nie był bezpośredni z przedstawicielem gatunku insektoidów tylko odtworzona wiadomość Kapitana statku. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Pierwszy kontakt z organizm magnetycznym 2269 SD 5221.3 - 5221.8. Załoga statku Starfleet U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 w orbicie gwiazdy Questar M-17 odkryła wrak statku gatunku starożytnych insektoidów. Po zakończeniu zwiadu na statku zespół zwiadowczy wrócił na U.S.S. Enterprise, a wraz z nimi na pokład dostał się organizm magnetyczny. Pierwszy kontakt z tą istotą nie był pokojowy, gdyż próbowała przejąć statek Starfleet. Załoga zdołała przechytrzyć organizm, który opuścił statek. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Pierwszy kontakt z Q Q-00-021.jpg|Pierwszy kontakt w 2364 Q-01-011.jpg|Próby przekonania Q-02-012.jpg|Nowe wcielenie 2049 alternative timeline-005.jpg|2049 alternatywna linia czasu 2049 alternative timeline-032.jpg|Rozprawa ludzkości w 2049 Q-03-019.jpg|Test na Deneb IV S1E01-Encounter At Farpoint.mkv snapshot 01.14.34.jpg|Nowa zagadka S1E01-Encounter At Farpoint.mkv snapshot 01.22.16.jpg|Dyskusja dotycząca działań załogi S1E01-Encounter At Farpoint.mkv snapshot 01.29.18.jpg|Koniec pierwszego kontaktu 2364 SD 41153.7-41153.8. Podczas pierwszego kontaktu załogi U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D z istotą zwaną Q. Q domagał się od kapitana, żeby powrócił z swoim statkiem do własnego systemu. Twierdził, że ludzie nadal byli niebezpiecznym, dzikim dziecięcym gatunkiem. Picard stanowczo temu zaprzeczył. Zgodził się, że byli tacy 400 lat temu, gdy ludzie nosili takie stroje jak on. Q podawał dalsze przykłady, że w tym czasie ludzie wymordowali miliony w sporach o to, jak podzielić zasoby ich świata. 400 lat wcześniej, mordowali się wzajemnie w sporach o podobizny plemiennych bogów. Nie było żadnych wskazań, że ludzie się zmienią. Po tym jak statek został dogoniony przez pole siłowe czterech oficerów sztabowych z Enterprise zostało przeniesione do alternatywnej linii czasu do epoki zwanej jako 'Era po atomowego horroru'. Jako przedstawiciele gatunku ludzkiego zostali postawieni ich przed sądem w rozprawie mającej na celu określeniu prawidłowości zarzutów jakie przedstawił. Kapitan Picard zdołał przekonać Q do poddania jego załogi podczas misji na jaką wyruszyła Enterprise. Q uznał, że misja na planecie Deneb IV będzie odpowiednia. Oficerowie zostali z powrotem odesłani na ich statek. Sekcja napędowa U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła w orbitę planety Deneb IV, po czym na pokład przybył Komandor Riker. Jako pierwsze na mostku bojowym zapoznał się z wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami podczas pierwszego kontaktu z Q. Następnie udał się do Kapitana Picard, który uwzględniając mógł żonglować statkami jak były by to kamyczki. Mogli być pewni, że Q nie żartował. Żyli tylko, że zostali umieszczeni na bardzo poważny wyrok w zawieszeniu. ... (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Pierwszy kontakt z istotami kosmicznymi Pierwszy kontakt z Ba'ku 2375 rok. Pierwszy kontakt między Ba'ku. a Federacją miał miejsce podczas nieudanej misji obserwacji kultury, kiedy to zostało odkryte istnienie posterunku obserwacyjnego na powierzchni planety. Komandor Porucznik Data wyłączył maskowanie stanowiska obserwacyjnego ujawniając tym samym misje i obserwatorów w ubraniach izolujących. Data poinformował później Ba'ku, że Starfleet i obserwatorzy Son'a byli ich wrogami, i zaatakował ich okręt wsparcia na orbicie, statkiem zwiadowczym. Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard z U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E udał się na planetę, aby schwytać Date i rozwiązać powstały problem. Data został naprawiony, a odpowiedź na pytanie dlaczego przestał działać prawidłowo, doprowadziło załogę Enterprise'a do odkrycia zamaskowanego holostatku Federacji w pobliżu wioski. Wtedy wyszły na jaw zamiary Ru'afo przywódcy Son'a który planował zawładnąć pierścieniami planety i eksploatować potęgę ich promieniowania. Admirał Gwiezdnej Floty Matthew Dougherty współpracował z Son'a, zamierzali oni porwać Ba'ku i przenieść ich na inny świat. Plany Ru'afo i Dougherty'ego legły w gruzach, kiedy Picard i jego załoga przejęli kontrole nad holostatkiem, przetransportowali Son'a poza statek Ru'afo i zniszczyli Kolektor Son'a. Pokój na planecie Ba'ku został przywrócony i kilku członków Son'a, a wśród nich Subahdar Gallatin, wróciło do swych rodzin, by żyć w pokoju. (Star Trek IX: Insurrection) Pierwszy kontakt między obcymi gatunkami :Nota : pierwsze kontakty są podawane chronologicznie według czasu, a nie alfabetycznie. Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże H'atoria, ... system, Beta Kwadrant :2016 rok. Statek Vulcan wleciał w przestrzeń Klingońskiego Imperium, który został natychmiast zniszczony przez Klingonów. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Kategoria:Społeczeństwo i Kultura Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Kategoria:Procedury